Always with you
by Capitu
Summary: Ron's feelings about the events of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry/Ron *slash* very mid though.


Title: " Always with you "

Author: Capitu

Rating: PG-13 

Paring: Harry and Ron

Disclaimers: Harry and Ron belong to J.K. Rowling. And the song "You'll be in my heart" belongs to Phil Collins. 

Summary: Song- FIC. Ron's feelings about the events of the Triwizard Tournament (mild slash)

A/N: Spoilers: Yep, mayor spoilers for the Goblet of Fire. If you haven't read it, then Shoo!

" Always with you "

Ron's POV

I hurry myself through the empty corridors, hearing the rustling sound of the cloak behind me. But I can't slow the speed.

I can't stop thinking about him, and how close I came to losing him. . . everything comes to my head; Harry with Cedric dead next to him. . .and then, nobody knew where Harry was. And tonight. . . laying quiet in the hospital, he seemed so _empty_.

He needs me now, I pray to God, or whoever can hear me, for me not to be discovered right now.

Finally I arrived at the door I have being running to; I calm my breath before slowly, opening the door. 

There is no sign of a person awake, so, as quietly as I can, I make my way to his bed.

He is laying on his side, facing away from me.

I feel something warm on my cheeks, and my lips are trembling. I back step until my back hits a wall, and I slide myself down to the floor. 

Sitting now on the floor, I think about all he has been through. I cover my eyes with my hands, and the few tears that I felt before become incontrollable but silent sobs.

I can't take it any longer. 

I stand up, and walk to his bed. He is awake, but his eyes… there is something _very_ different about them. As if someone turned off the light on them. My body shudders at the thought of him, of what he is feeling now.

He hasn't looked up at me, he just moves over to make me a little space on the bed. I lay next to him, and hold him tight.

He lets out a deep breath, as if he was holding his breath this long, and he starts crying.

I feel so worthless, I'll give my life, the whole world, if only I could make it all go away. All his suffering.

_//Come stop your crying it will be alright//_

_//just take my hand, hold it tight//_

_//I will protect you from all around you//_

_//I will be here, don't you cry//_

I remember the first time I saw him. . .scrawny little boy, too small for our age. But his eyes, they were as intense as they are now. 

I look at him, his eyes are tightly closed now. I rock us back and forward. And I know, nothing, ever, is going to separate us. 

God how I love him. . . the thin line between our friendship, and my love, is getting thinner every day. 

I keep caressing Harry's hair until I feel he is calm. I look at him. His eyes are still closed, I think he is sleeping now.

I keep looking at him, he looks so pale, and vulnerable. I can feel it, Harry would never be the same after this, but I'll always be with him, at his side.

_//For one so small you seem so strong//_

_//My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm//_

_//This bond between us, can't be broken//_

_//I will be here, don't you cry//_

Quietly I stand up from the bed. I look at him again. The moonlight through the window makes him look so young, almost a child.

I try to fight the urge, I look around, almost wishing Madam Pomfrey would come and stop me.

I lean down to him, and press my lips on his forehead. And then I look at his lips. . . heavens, I want to, I really want to. . .

_//Cause you'll be in my heart//_

_//Yes you'll be in my heart//_

_//From this day on, now and forever more//_

He opens his eyes and looks at me.

_//You'll be in my heart//_

_//No matter what they say//_

_//You'll be here in my heart always...//_

Slowly he puts his hand to my head, and joins our lips.

I feel warm creeping down from his lips to my stomach and spreading out over my body to my toes.

He pulls apart from me, and leans down on the bed again. 

" It's almost dawn, " he whispers. I nod, knowing that soon a lot of people could find me here.

_//Why can't they understand the way we feel?//_

_//They just don't trust, what they cant explain//_

_//I know we're different but, deep inside us//_

_//We're not that different at all//_

I walk out of the Hospital Wing in a daze, I miss him already. I touch my lips, I can still taste him, I can still smell him. Alas, I smell like him.

" Ron, " I hear a whisper behind me. I turn around.

Harry.

We both walk towards each other, he jumps into my arms and we kiss. I feel Harry's hands intertwined on my hair. And I feel his legs around my waist.My hands grips the back of his head, keeping his mouth pressed up to mine, and the other holding his body, keeping him as close to me as I can. 

_//Don't listen to them, what do they know?//_

_//We need each other to have to hold//_

_//They'll see in time...I know...//_

_//When destiny calls you must be strong (you gotta be strong)//_

_//I might not be with you, but you got to hold on//_

_//They'll see in time. I know...//_

//We'll show them together cuz// 

" I love you Harry, " I murmur between kisses, " I love you so much," I feel tears on my face, they could me mine, and could he his. I don't know. . . All I know, is that we are one now, now and for ever.

_//You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)//_

_//no matter what they say (I'll be with you)//_

_//you'll be here in my heart (I'll be there) always…//_

_//always...I'll be with you//_

_//I'll be there for you always, always and always//_

_//just look over your shoulder//_

_//just look over your shoulder//_

_//just look over your shoulder//_

_//I'll be there always....//_


End file.
